A MILLION YEARS TO LIVE
by anime freak angel
Summary: its about a poem narreted by sasuke who is a vampire. the whole summary is inside. read it to find out.


_Well this is poem narrated by sasuke (naruto) who is a vampire and have a million years to live. He doesn't like the fact that he can never die although everyone around him age and die. He hates his life and complains about his life until he meets a mortal sakura (naruto). He fell in love with her but later he found out that she isn't going to live longer. But before she die sakura teaches sasuke the meaning of living._

_This poem is sasuke's way of expressing what he felt before and what he felt after meeting sakura._

_Well I got this idea of this poem from a manga called "millennium snow" which is also about a vampire. But it isn't complete I would really feel good if the manga gets completed soon _

_So read and review _

**_A MILLION YEARS (TO LIVE)_**

_Would it be sad to live a million years? ,_

_To reach a certain age and then never age again,_

_To see every season from summer to winter,_

_Passing without any certain change,_

_To see the new leaves and flower bloom in spring,_

_To notice trees dancing happily in summer,_

_To experience tree's sadness as it wither away in winter,_

_Does it creates a pain in heart to see everything,_

_Die and fade away to darkness in front of eye._

_Would it be sad or would it feel good,_

_To enjoy a life of limitless time to spend,_

_To gain such a long life and to live alone,_

_Is it worth to live a life of million years? ,_

_Is it fine to see everyone aging in front of eyes,_

_To see how they feel happy when they die,_

_Is it alright to grow envy of everyone? ,_

_Who grow, age and live a life of limited time,_

_And to see how merrily they face their ends,_

_Is living a life of million years is sad and gloomy,_

_Is it good to see the death of everything? ,_

_In front of eye while I can never die,_

_Is it fascinating to experience the death of the planet? ,_

_From its beginning,_

_Is it worth to live a million years? ,_

_Without a content and a happy heart,_

_Is it cruel to hate those mortals? ,_

_Who fall in love and enjoy their time,_

_Even though they live for a short period of time,_

_Is it harsh to despise them? , knowing that,_

_No matter how much they want they can't live forever,_

_Is it alright to feel happy? ,_

_As I can continue living,_

_Even after everything had gone,_

_Is it great to be able to live a million years? ._

_How can it be good to live a life of million years! ,_

_I asked this question to myself while holding my chest,_

_Hoping to hear the beatings of my dead heart,_

_To feel the breath of life inside me again,_

_But all in vain I felt nothing but cold,_

_How I despise those mortals with beating heart,_

_I can never die neither I can love,_

_I have to stay alone for a million years,_

_These thoughts increased the pain and suffering._

_Isn't it hard to live a million years? ,_

_Watching everyday pass by slowly,_

_Isn't it sad to see same things happening again and again,_

_Always ending up wandering what fate is? ,_

_Weather it is a line that stretches or a spinning wheel,_

_Turning over us making us trapped inside it,_

_Thinking about that I went out to bask in sunlight,_

_But ended up feeling sad and lonely,_

_Even though I know that living,_

_A million years is harsh and painful,_

_But still I can't change the fact that,_

_I am destined to live a life of limitless time,_

_Yet still I tried to hide my pain clenching my shirt,_

_The pains grew in my dead and wither heart,_

_And made me crave for someone's love,_

_Then one day I met someone,_

_Happy and cheerful as she may be seen._

_Enjoying her limited time with a smile,_

_Seeing her this happy and cheerful,_

_I asked for her everlasting smile on her lips,_

_In return she only smiled that gave my dead,_

_Heart a happy and content feeling,_

_Even though my heart was dead and withered,_

_Still living with her and her smile gave my heart,_

_A pleasant feeling that I can never achieve,_

_Nor I can feel it again in a million years._

_But one day I came to know that she is going to die,_

_I couldn't control myself I didn't want her to die,_

_Neither have I wanted her to live million years like me,_

_I didn't want her to feel the loneliness and the sadness,_

_Of living a life a million years,_

_She lifted her misty eyes which looked tired,_

_She denied living a life of million years,_

_Her body was about to give up,_

_Yet she held her breath and pulled me closer to her._

_I felt the breeze and a pleasant smell,_

_She whispered something in my ears,_

_And smiled a gentle smile while looking at me,_

_Face to face we may be but it felt like,_

_I felt her inside me warmth felt in my heart,_

_Then she looked at me for the last time may be,_

_Struggled a little and rose to my lips,_

_Then gently kissed me with heavy eyes trying to say goodbye,_

_Slowly she lay on her bed,_

_With the same gentle smile._

_Is living a million years is curse or boon,_

_I might still don't know the answer,_

_But I am living each day of my life,_

_Without a regret or sadness in my heart,_

_It's because once in a lifetime I met,_

_A mortal and fell in love with her,_

_Her body couldn't make a million years,_

_But her soul still lives with me,_

_My heart isn't dead as it used to be._

_How can living for such a long time be good? ,_

_But still she used to enjoy each day,_

_As she was never going to get back her day,_

_When she told me "LIFE IS A WASTE IF YOU GIVE UP LIVING",_

_I couldn't decipher what she meant by that,_

_Now I understand what she meant,_

_So I started living my life,_

_Even if it is, for a million years._

_Now I am living each day of my life,_

_Until it's the millionth day,_

_I walk in shadows and moonless night,_

_Watching everything,_

_Enjoying the freedom until it's the end,_

_Keeping her smile in my decayed heart,_

_I enjoy other's happiness and my day,_

_Until the seed of her memory blooms in my heart,_

_And I meet her in the afterlife._

_Even though my heart used to sleep,_

_For quite a long time,_

_But now it had blossomed,_

_Even a cold person like me,_

_Know how it feels to fall in love,_

_So I continue to live with happiness in my heart._

_Author's note-_

_Hope you all liked it . Please don't forget to review _

_Flames and corrections are invited. Feel free to tell. _


End file.
